batman_shadow_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Ra's al Ghul
'Ra's al Ghul '''is a major antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War and Batman: New War. ''He is the leader of the League of Assassins and a radical international eco-terrorist. Biography Personality Ra's al Ghul is the wise and enigmatic League of Assassins leader who's hatred of the criminal underworld was extensive far exceeding that of a typical eco-terrorist as he believed that the mass eradication of the criminal and evil population was beneficial for the world. He also thrusts his beliefs onto his soldiers whom dedicate their lives to Ra's and his cause through his charisma however he is in reality a ruthless, fearsome and intensely determined extremist and zealot. He also acknowledged that even though he was far from a decent man, Ra's did indeed possess conviction behind his goals. Ra's possesses honor in spite of his ruthlessness and zealotry however it is extremely twisted and he does not have an ounce of compassion or morality which extends to even his own men. Ra's is extremely stubborn and uncompromising in his goals. His authority complex and self-righteousness lead him to believe that despite his unconscionable methods his crusade is still just and for the good of humanity. Ra's' is an abuser of the Lazarus Pit to a fault, making him unfathomable and began to have no fear of death. He goads his enemies to kill him and take his place as the Head of the Demon. Each time he exits the pit, however Ra's personality takes a change for the worse and he could barely move and became dependent on his medicine as it was the only thing keeping him alive. His appearance became remiscent of a corpse and he became considerably lucid. Despite his cold and calculating nature, Ra's does care for his daughters and followers but the Lazarus Pit affected him so much that he turned incredibly cruel towards them. Ra's also demonstrated his willingness to kill even his own if they went against him. Abilities *'Lazarus Enhancement: 'Ra's al Ghul has lived for several centuries thanks to his use of Lazarus Pits which he has used countless times replenishing his aged, injured or even a dead body. As a side effect to numerous exposures to the pits of his strength, speed, stamina, agility and durability has been enhanced. **'Immortality: 'Ra's reanimated condition allows him to be impervious to death, as long as most of his body remains intact. **'Enhanced Condition: 'Ra's is above peak human levels of physical strength. He can exert himself for almost endless amount of time. He can react instantaneously to any kind of attack and he can even recover quickly. *'Genius Level Intellect: 'Ra's has mastered almost all forms of sciences, strategy and militaristic weaponry due to his eternal life. He is also a criminal mastermind, waste tactician and highly skilled at alchemy. **'Master Tactician: 'Ra's is a brilliant tactician, planning his exploits many months even years in advanced. **'Expert Leader: 'Ra's is a highly capable leader, as he has led the League of Assassins for centuries. **'Master Occultist: 'Ra's possesses vast knowledge and understanding of his arcane Lazarus Pits, as well as mystical rituals that allowed him to transfer his soul into the body of another. **'Master Alchemist: 'Ra's is capable of creating unique potions that would be inconceivable using traditional methods. **'Expert Escapologist: 'Ra's is an expert escape artist. **'Diplomatic Immunity: 'Ra's has diplomatic immunity. *'Master Martial Artist: 'Ra's long life has attributed him vast wealth, knowledge and power. This allowed him to learn numerous fighting styles over the years, making him a formidable hand-to-hand and armed combatant. *'Master Swordsman: 'Having trained and fought for centuries, he has developed vast combat capabilities. He has also trained a master swordsman, having trained over the centuries. *'Expert Marksman: 'Ra's is a deadly marksman and can hurl projectile weapons such as knives with precision. Equipment *'Lazarus Pits: 'Ra's has access to the Lazarus Pits which can resurrect him and anyone else from the dead with all their ailments, mutilations and other wounds healed. *'Swords: 'Ra's has used a number of different swords. *'Kurdish Dagger: 'Ra's owns a Kurdish Dagger. *'Vast Resources: '''As a leader of an international secretive organization, he has access to a vast set of resources, finances and manpower global wide. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes Category:League of Assassins Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Assassins Category:Vigilantes Category:Terrorists